A New Beginning
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: Terra is back! This is mostly a drabble series, and fluff moments between Terra and BeastBoy. Other couples include RobStar, Raven/Aqualad, and hinted Cy/Rae. Maybe some Hotgent and Flinx in later chapters.
1. A New Old Titan

**My first fanfiction, so go easy on me. Reviews are always welcome. I love BBT, so I decided to make one. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it would have ended better.**

**1: A New Old Titan**

TTTTTT

"Did you see that?" the wiry green changeling shouted.

"Yeah, you got thrown across the street," a dark empath retorted.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. We still kicked some major bad-guy butt!" he punched the air.

They walked up the rocky pathway to the tower, preparing to revert to their usual activities. Raven to her books, Cyborg and Beast Boy to their video games, Starfire to cooking, and whatever it was that Robin did. But something stopped them. Standing on the rocks stood somebody none of them had seen in a long time. Terra.

The five titans stood in silence, staring at the blonde geomancer before them.

Her blue eyes widened, and she looked down at the ground, trying to hide her tears. "Look guys, I know after what I did that none of you can ever forgive me, let alone put me back on the team, but I really am sorry for what I did, and even if you don't want me back, I just had to…"

"Terra." Beast Boy whispered.

She looked up, realizing that he had come closer to her while she was staring at the earth.

"Yeah?"

She had expected an answer, any normal person would. But instead of giving her one, the shape shifter leaned in to kiss her, something they had both wanted to do for quite some time. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, the other going to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they fully intended on remaining there until they both ran out of breath. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

There was a flashing light, and the two broke apart, only to notice Cyborg, who had a camera out.

Both Terra and Beast Boy blushed furiously, turning away from each other. Awkward.

"Terra," Robin began, stepping forward. "We forgave you the instant you saved us all."

"Really?"

He nodded, and Raven grunted. "Most of us." Robin shot her a look.

"Does this mean I'm back?" Terra asked excitedly, taking Beast Boy's hand in her happiness. His heart leapt and he squeezed back, hoping the answer was yes.

"I think BB would kill us if we said no," smirked Cyborg, causing the two to blush again.

"This requires a celebration, does it not?" Starfire asked eagerly, flying off the ground in her joy.

Robin nodded. "Sure Starfire."

"All right! I'll order the pizza!" Cyborg shouted, heading towards the tower. The rest turned to follow, but Terra tightened her grip on Beast Boy's hand, pulling him back a little.

She smiled at him, and put her arms back around his neck. "So… what was that about?"

"What was what about?" he asked, still blushing.

"This." She kissed him again, and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tiny frame as close to his as he could.

They broke apart when they both decided they had to breathe.

"Oh," he said, a smile lighting up his face. She was back. His Terra had come back, and he couldn't be happier.

"You know, I could hear everything you said when you came to visit," she said, placing her forehead against his.

"When I came to visit?"

She laughed. God, he had missed that. "When I was in stone. You came to visit me to tell me what was going on. You probably thought I couldn't hear you." She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "You said some pretty embarrassing stuff."

She could feel him heat up against her. "Crap."

She giggled. "Don't worry about it."

"I really missed you Terra," he said, pulling her closer.

"I missed you too," she said, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I really am sorry."

He sighed. "I know. And we've all forgiven you. Besides, I'd probably lose my mind without you."

"You would not."

"Ask the team," he said softly. "I was pretty much a vegetable the entire time you were gone. Couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I missed you too much."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him. "I betrayed you."

"We all do bad things. There's nothing you could do that would make me stay angry at you. Because I… I…"

Terra smiled, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "I love you too."

Beast Boy flushed, though smiled bigger then he thought possible. "Seriously?"

The blond entangled in his arms laughed. "Do you not want me to?" she joked.

"I never said that," he replied, kissing her again. "Now come on, we have a party to go to, and the guest of honor is missing with some green dude."

Terra turned her head and looked at him sideways. "I thought that green dude was her boyfriend," she smiled.

His heart skipped a beat. Or seven. "Boyfriend?"

"If that's alright with you."

"Are you crazy?" he shouted, picking her up and spinning her around. "Of course that's okay with me!"

She laughed again and pulled away, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Good. So, how about we tell the others?"

"Sounds like a plan," he responded, squeezing back as they made their way inside. "I love you." He told her, for the first time.

"I love you too."

TTTTTT

**Cuteness! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Storms

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did. :P Enjoy!**

**2: Storms**

TTTTTT

Thunder roared outside the tower, shaking the earth. Terra curled up in her bed, unable to sleep; however, it wasn't the storms keeping her up. It was only her second night there, and she hadn't slept at all the first night either. Old memories kept pushing themselves into her mind, refusing to leave. She was so tired she could pass out from pure exhaustion, but every time she drifted off to sleep, the image of Slade came into her mind, haunting her.

Eventually she had enough of not being able to sleep, and decided to do the only thing she could think of. Go find Beast Boy. She stood up and took her thin blanket off the bed, wrapping it around her. Another roll of thunder sounded again as she opened the door, and she hurried out, bare feet padding on the carpet towards her boyfriend's room.

She reached the door in a matter of seconds and knocked twice, still wrapped in the blanket. A groan was heard from somewhere inside, and the door opened, a disheveled green teenager in the opening. He scratched his head. "Terra?"

"I can't sleep," she said quietly, looking at the floor. "Stay in my room tonight?" she would have asked to stay in there with him, but they both knew that besides the mess in his room, Terra's bed was bigger.

His heart raced. "Sure. But um… Can I get something first?"

She nodded, and he turned to go back inside, to return seconds later with his hands behind his back.

"Watcha got there?" she asked him, trying to catch what he had gone back in for.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he asked her, emerald eyes studying her.

"I promise."

He sighed, pulling out a small stuffed bear. "I've had it since I was born. Can't sleep without it."

Terra smiled. "Why would I laugh? That's really cute."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Thunder shook the hallways, and Terra tried to shake the images from her head.

"T, you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just… memories, you know? Can we go?"

"Sure," he said quietly, putting an arm around her waist and walking towards her room. He would have taken her hand, but she had pretty much cocooned herself in the blanket.

The door of her bedroom swished open, and she walked over to the bed, taking the blanket off her body and spreading it out. Beast Boy stared at the outline of his girlfriend in the darkness, in nothing but a tank top and shorts. It was a warm summer night, but she was shivering.

She crawled into the bed and he followed, placing the small bear on the floor next to him. They lay there in silence, listening to the rain hit the large curtained window.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to be on the other side of the bed, you know."

He didn't need another hint. He moved towards her, and in a matter of seconds she was in his arms, their legs intertwined. He kissed the tip of her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, as sleep overtook her for the first time in a while.

TTTTTT

Sun peaked in through the shades, resting on two figures curled up together in a bed. Terra awoke first, and found herself on Beast Boy's chest, his arm protectively around her. She smiled at the sleeping shape shifter, and decided to wake him up.

Moving up on the mattress, she kissed the tip of his pointed ear, and then placed another right below, where his jawline began.

He made a noise in his sleep, and slowly opened his emerald eyes. "Where am I?"

Terra giggled. "My room."

"Oh," he flushed, noticing how close she was. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine."

"You think Cy's made any breakfast?"

"Yeah, but not non-dairy breakfast," she reminded him.

"Life is so unfair," he joked.

"I don't know," Terra began, tracing the point of his ear with her finger. "I kinda like life right now."

He blushed again, but pulled her closer. "It is pretty good, isn't it?"

"Hey," she said softly.

"What?"

"Last one to the living room has to make your waffles!" she laughed, springing out of bed.

"No fair! I have to get dressed!" he protested, laughing.

"Me too," she reminded him. "So you'd better hurry up!"

"Unfair!" he shouted, running out of the room, smiling the whole way.

TTTTTT

**Yay! Second Chapter! Let me know what you think, and if there's anything in particular that you want to see next. Reviews always welcome. It keeps me writ**


	3. Pasts

**I am aware this could have been written better. I slightly altered Terra's past to work with the rest of this story. Don't Hurt me! **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Teen Titans.**

**3: Pasts**

TTTTTT

In Titans Tower, there was a green changeling who had fallen hard for a blonde geomancer. Of course, everybody knew they liked each other, but none of the titans knew how serious it was. Sure, Beast Boy had been sleeping in Terra's room for the past three nights, but they didn't mind. They trusted the two enough to know they weren't going to do anything. And even if they were, that was their business.

The third night at Titans Tower, Terra had insisted Beast Boy stay another night, reminding him that his teddy bear was still in there from the previous night, and why should it go back to his room? He certainly wasn't going to turn down that offer. So once again, he slept in her room, holding her in his arms. She had arrived on Monday, and now that it was Friday later that week, Beast Boy had plenty of time to fill Terra in on what she had missed when she was gone.

They had found that their favorite place to be was on the rocky shoreline of the Tower, where she had went to think the first night she arrived, almost a year ago. As the sun began to set, they went out there again, taking their places on the hard stone to look up at the sky.

"Terra?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something I want to tell you."

The geomancer turned to look at him. It was rare that he was serious, and she could tell quickly that this was going to be one of those times. "What is it?"

He turned away from her. "I wasn't born green, you know. I had a family, both of them were scientists actually. When I was little I was playing outside when I was bitten by a green monkey, and my parents had to create some sort of injection to cure me. I guess it didn't exactly work. I still have what they called sakutia. Anyways, my parents had taken me out on a boating trip, and the boat went over a waterfall," he paused, trying to pull himself together. After all, he was supposed to be the man in this relationship, and didn't want Terra to think he was weak.

"But if it went over," Terra started before coming to realize what had happened.

He nodded. "I saved myself, and I could have saved them."

"It wasn't your fault," she soothed, moving closer to him and putting her arms around his waist.

He laughed, though it was sad more than anything else. "That's what the doom patrol told me too. I was being 'raised' by a man who tried to kill me before they came in."

"Beast Boy…"

"Garfield," he said quietly.

"What?"

"It's my name. Garfield Mark Logan," he blushed, though still upset.

"hm… Gar. I like it."

"It sounds better when you say it," he mumbled, trying to hide his blush.

She kissed the small area under his right ear. "I don't think you should worry so much, okay? We've all had terrible pasts. That's why we make such a good team, isn't it?"

"I guess so," he sighed. "What's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your past," he explained, turning to look at her. "I don't know anything about you before you met the titans."

"Oh," she paled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said quickly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"No, it's alright." There was a long pause before she began. First off, my given name is Tara Markov. I refuse to be called Tara anymore; it brings back bad memories. I am, or was I guess, the illegitimate daughter of the king of Markovia. I have a half brother named Brion, and when we were little, we were captured by these scientists, who tortured us. When we finally escaped, we found that we had power over the earth. I'm not sure where Brion went, but I came here. Markovia wouldn't accept me back; they never really liked me in the first place. After that I found the titans and… you know the rest."

Beast Boy pulled her tighter, and kissed the top of her head. "I always knew you were royalty," he said quietly.

Terra rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see it. "You're such a flirt."

"Obviously. Only to my Terra."

She smiled, kissing the point of his ear. "I'm really lucky."

"What? Why?"

Terra giggled, and Beast Boy nearly melted. That laugh just had something to it that he loved. "Because I have you," she explained, causing him to blush.

They fell into silence, watching the sky as the sun sank down into the horizon in bursts of red and orange.

Terra turned, and rested her forehead against Beast Boy's. "I love you Gar."

He blushed, loving how his name sounded when she was the one saying it. He closed the space in-between them, neither of them breaking apart for what seemed like hours. "I love you too, Terra."

TTTTTT

**This is really mushy, even for me. Next chapter might be a little less fluffy, with some other titans in it. Most likely Cyborg, because I already have an idea for that. ANYWAYS… I hope you liked it!**


	4. Secrets and Desserts

**Okay, so this one is going to be REALLY short, but I like it, so why not?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the teen titans. I WISH I did.**

**4: Secrets and Desserts**

TTTTTT

"Beast Boy! Get in here!" Terra shouted from the kitchen.

Beast Boy, having been near, heard her shouts and hurried to where the sound of her voice was coming from; was she in some sort of danger?

"What's wrong? Who's butt do I need to kick?" he asked, looking around the room until his eyes settled on Terra.

She was alone in the room (besides Beast Boy of course), and there was flour everywhere. The black shirt she wore was no longer black, but white from the flour that covered her. How she had managed to get it all over herself, he didn't want to know. Okay, maybe he did.

Trying to hold in laughter, he attempted to put on a straight face. "What happened to you?"

"I was trying to make cake," she pouted. "It just kinda… happened."

Unable to control himself any longer, he burst out laughing, his stomach beginning to hurt from his joy.

"It's not funny!" Terra shouted, trying not to smile.

"Come on," he laughed, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug from behind. "It's freaking hilarious."

She smiled, leaning her head back into his neck. "Okay, it's kind of funny."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thought so."

"You two are disgusting," rose a voice from behind them as Cyborg walked into the kitchen.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous."

"No he isn't. He's got Bee for that," Terra pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Cyborg.

"I… We're not…" he stammered.

"Yet," Terra pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows at the half robot.

"We haven't even done anything, unlike you two," Cy pointed out, only half joking.

The two teenagers blushed. "We haven't done that. We're waiting until marriage," Beast Boy muttered quietly.

Terra hit him in the shoulder, turning to glare at him. "He didn't mean _that_!"

Now even Cyborg was blushing. But he didn't let that stop him from his curiosity. "You two are waiting?" They only nodded in silent response. "Good," he said, turning back to the fridge. "My mama always told me that was how things were supposed to go. I'm proud of you two."

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked, confused as usual.

Terra blushed. She knew it wasn't everyday that Cy approved of something she and Beast Boy did, so she decided to take it. "Thanks. But um…"

"What?" Cy asked.

"Can you not tell anybody this conversation ever happened?" she asked, looking worried. It wouldn't do to have the rest of the titans knowing everything they did or didn't do.

"No problem," Cy said, walking out of the room. "But you owe me!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Terra and Beast Boy remained silent for a while. "Well that went better than expected," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Beast Boy replied, looking down at the mess on the counter. "How bad did you mess this up?"

Terra shrugged. "Not sure. Why?"

"Because I really want some cake," he said, looking at the bowl longingly.

Terra giggled. "Tell you what. You can have your cake, but you have to help me make it."

"Chef Beast Boy, at your service," he said, bowing deeply. Terra simply rolled her eyes, and the two set about trying to fix the poor cake batter.

TTTTTT

**Yay! So I like this one, just because it's cute but serious.**

**As always, review!**


	5. Moving

**Moving time! I'm not sure if you guys like that this has just been BB/Terra so far, so let me know if you want to see anything else!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would have continued the show and brought Terra back. I would only need one episode… So no. I don't own the Teen Titans. *Sobs* (I don't even own this computer, it's the family's. I do, however, own the flash drive I'm saving this story on…)**

**5: Moving**

TTTTTT

In a large room on the east facing side of Titans Tower, two bodies lay entangled in a bed. One belonged to Terra, which was only natural, considering this was her room, and the other belonged to her green-skinned boyfriend, Beast Boy. He turned over in his sleep onto his left side, now facing the blonde.

She smiled and turned onto her right, her face inches away from his on the large pillow the two shared. He was just so cute when he was sleeping. She reached out one hand to brush away some hair that had fallen into his still-closed eyes.

The changeling made a noise in his throat and in one swift movement had Terra wrapped up in his arms, their foreheads pressed together. A blush crept into her cheeks before she softly pressed her lips to his. After all, what did she have to be embarrassed about? They were alone in the room.

Beast Boy stirred, and after a few seconds, awoke to Terra pulling her lips away from his. "That was a really good way to wake me up," he said, smiling and moving in closer to give her an eskimo kiss.

"You're kind of adorable when you're sleeping," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you always watch me sleep?" he asked, throwing her the pointy-toothed smile she loved so much.

Terra rolled her eyes. "You once told me that I looked cute sleeping too. So I could ask you the same thing."

He laughed. She loved when he laughed; his eyes always sparkled. She wondered for a fleeting moment if he liked the way she laughed.

She pushed on his chest a little and he took the hint, rolling over onto his back. She laid her head next to his and snuggled into his arms. "So, I've been thinking…" she started.

"Oh no," he joked. "What now?"

Terra rolled her eyes at him. "You've been staying in here every night for three weeks," she pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, confused.

"Why not just move in already?" she asked, purposely avoiding his eyes. "I mean, it'd be a lot easier than bringing in new clothes every night like you've been doing. Your stuff is already in my shower anyway."

"You're asking me to move in here?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes. But only if you want to," she added quickly.

"Of course I want to!" he smiled, turning back to look at her. "When can we start?"

"Today. But I have one condition."

"What might that be?"

"We have to clean your room first."

"What? Why?'"

"To see what needs to come and what needs to be thrown away," she pointed out.

"You have no idea how long that is going to take," he groaned.

"Well then," she said, kissing him lightly before standing up. "We had better get started."

TTTTTT

Three hours later they hadn't even started, and were instead sitting on the living room sofa, procrastinating.

"Beast Boy…" Terra groaned, her head resting on his lap. "We need to get started. It could take hours."

"What are you two planning?" Cyborg asked looking up from the end of the sofa.

"BB's moving in," Terra said casually. "We're going to clean his room first."

All of the titans turned to look at them.

"What?" Terra asked, looking innocently around the room.

"We don't have a problem with the two of you sharing a room, we've known for the past three weeks. But you really want to clean his room?" Robin asked, wondering what was wrong with the geomancer that she would even think about going into that room.

Terra nodded. "I would have made him do it eventually."

Beast Boy turned to look at her. "You would have?"

She nodded again. "You can't even see the floor."

"I wish you luck on this… strange and dangerous project," Starfire offered from where she sat on Robin's lap.

"They're going to need way more than luck, Star," Raven pointed out from where she was curled up with a book.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she said, standing up and offering her hand to Beast Boy. "It's not going to clean itself."

"I don't know," Cyborg started as they walked through the door. "There could be something living in there."

TTTTTT

"How did you get it like this?" Terra asked twenty minutes and three garbage bags of trash later. She was in his closet, almost knee-deep in clothes and boxes of god-knows-what.

"I've lived here for close to three years. And I have never cleaned this before. Not once."

Terra grimaced. "For the record, we aren't letting our room get like this."

"Our room?" he questioned.

Terra blushed. "Well, that's what it is now, isn't it?"

"I guess so. It's just weird."

"If you don't want to…"

"Of course I want to!" he exclaimed, practically wading across the room to where his girlfriend stood. Taking her by the shoulders, he turned her around and looked her in the eye, green meeting blue. "It's just different. But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he repeated, kissing her nose. "Even if it means risking my life trying to clean this place."

TTTTTT

Around six that same night, Terra and Beast Boy collapsed on the living room sofa, utterly exhausted.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed from across the kitchen. "You have completed your task, yes?" Robin laughed from where he stood at the fridge.

"Just finished," Terra responded. "It only took, what? Six hours?" Beast Boy nodded in response.

"So worth it," he said, kissing her lightly.

"You two are disgusting," Raven commented, walking by the place where the two sat.

"Jealous!" Beast Boy called out, earning a glare from the empath.

Terra shook her head and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I think she's got a thing for one of the Titans East."

"What?" he asked, turning to her with eyes wide. "How do you know this stuff?"

She shrugged. "Girls talk."

"Who is it?" he asked, curious and surprised that Raven could have a crush.

"Hmmm… Not telling." She smiled mischievously.

"But…"

"Nope!" Terra cut him off, ending the matter, for the moment anyway.

He wasn't going to let the matter go, however. As they lie in bed that night, he turned to her.

"Tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" she asked, face buried in his shoulder.

"Who Raven is in love with."

"She's not in love with him, it's just a crush." She paused. "And no."

"Oh, come on!"

"Beast Boy. Drop it," she warned.

"Sorry," he said, pulling her closer. There was a long pause, and he sighed. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" she asked, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"We're actually sharing a room now. Officially, I mean."

Terra smiled. "It is kinda nice." She snuggled closer in his arms.

"Hey."

"What?" she asked, almost asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

TTTTTT

**So… I didn't put whom Raven liked in here for a reason. You get to pick! I couldn't decide between Speedy and Aqualad, and I'm willing to do both, though leaning a little more towards Speedy. I mean, there's Rae/Rob fanfics, and Speedy's kinda like Robin, so it could work. But let me know what you think!**

**Sorry if it's a little long… But I like it.**


	6. Roof Confessions

**So I'm beginning to put more than just BB and Terra in this, so it's not as drabble-y. There will be fluff, because what would this story be without it? **

**Anyhow… thanks for reading my drabbles! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say it? I don't own them. **

**6: Roof Confessions**

TTTTTT

Though Terra was sure that Beast Boy was hers, a certain question kept bothering her, refusing to leave until she did something about it.

"Can I ask you something?" Terra whispered into the darkness one night as they lay together.

"Anything," he replied softly, eyes still closed.

"Did you and Raven have a thing?"

"What?" he opened his eyes, looking over to stare at his girlfriend.

"You know… Did you ever like her?" she asked quietly, trying not to look in his eyes.

"Why are you even asking? You know you're the only one for me."

"Yeah, but…"

"Terra."

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Her and I were never a thing. We never _could_ be, even if I wanted to. Which I don't," he added quickly. "We're too different. Besides, it'd be like dating my sister."

"But…"

"But nothing," he cut her off for the second time. In an instant he had flipped both of them over, and was straddling her on the bed, his arms on either side of her shoulders.

Terra flushed. Even though they were together, she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever her got close.

"I wouldn't trade you for anybody or anything," he whispered, blushing as well. The way he saw it, he was being extremely corny.

But Terra couldn't get enough. She leaned up, brushing her lips against his, feeling him press forward for more. But she liked teasing him. She placed her forehead to his, their noses softly touching. "Really?"

"Really," he responded, closing the space separating them.

Terra didn't know what it was, but he was always very animalistic when he kissed her. Maybe it was because of the animals inside him, or maybe it was just him. Either way, she wasn't going to complain, and kissed back.

TTTTTT

The following day after a rather large dinner, all six of the Titans were sitting on the sofa, watching television.

"I'm going to go meditate," Raven announced suddenly.

"Can I come?" Terra asked, looking over the edge of the sofa.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the two. It was a commonly known fact that Raven and Terra didn't exactly get along. Well, Raven didn't get along with Terra at least.

Raven only shrugged. "Sure."

Terra smiled and bounded over the couch, following Raven to the roof.

"Uh… What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, staring wide-eyed at the others.

"I have no idea," Robin admitted, still staring at the door.

TTTTTT

"Do you do this every day?" Terra asked as she sat cross-legged next to Raven on the roof.

"Sometimes more than once," she said, violet eyes closed.

"Why?"

Raven sighed. How was she supposed to explain this to somebody who didn't have to go through what she did? "If I don't try to calm myself, my emotions could release themselves in ways that would not be good for anybody."

"All of your emotions?" Terra asked, staring over the edge of the roof and into the setting sun.

"All of them."

"Even love?"

Raven's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Starfire told me you have a thing for Aqualad. I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to know, but I'm just curious. You can't always hide, you know."

"I'm not hiding," she replied quietly, staring out over at the sun as well.

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"Because it wouldn't work."

"You won't know that unless you try," the geomancer pointed out.

Raven stayed silent.

"Can I ask you something?" Terra said, breaking the silence.

"You've already pushed the limits, why not go further?" Raven shrugged, giving in.

"Did you ever like Beast Boy? You know… _that_ way?"

"No," she answered simply. "He's like my annoying little brother."

"That's what he said," Terra responded, still looking over the edge.

"You asked him?" Raven retorted, raising one eyebrow.

"I know it was stupid, but I had to know." She looked away.

"You and him have something really special, you realize that, right?" Raven asked after a moment.

Terra smiled. "I know."

"And if you break his heart again, it won't turn out well for you," she threatened.

Terra's blue eyes grew wide, and she looked at the empath sitting next to her. "I wasn't planning on it. Besides, Cyborg already calls me and BB a married couple."

Raven smirked. "It certainly seems like it sometimes." She turned back to face the sun and Terra did the same.

"Okay, so how does this meditation thing work again?"

TTTTTT

**Not sure if I like it or not. Eh. Sorry if the ending is kinda abrupt, but I didn't know what else to do! **

**In later chapters there might be some Kid Flash/Jinx and Hot Spot/Argent. **

**Those are two of my favorite non-main Titan couples. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**


	7. One Year

**I'm going to Comicon this weekend! I know that probably tells you where I live, or close to, but whatever. COMICON!**

**Now, I know I may not be right on the timeline (This will be a year after he first saw Terra), but I like it this way. So sue me. (But not really. I'm broke.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own Teen Titans, and that's why I'm doing this. Come on people.**

**7: One Year**

TTTTTT

Beast Boy woke up early on a Saturday morning, finding his chest unusually warm. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized he was lying on his side and Terra was pressed up against his chest, curled up into a little ball, facing away from him. He smiled at wrapped his arms around her. She grunted and wiggled herself into his arms before becoming quiet once more.

His smile grew as he looked down at her. He wasn't sure if she realized it, but today marked a year since the first time he saw her. Now, to other people, that might not seem that long ago, but to him it was almost an eternity. Especially since she was working with Slade and then trapped in stone for that year.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, no matter how peaceful she looked, he had to wake her up. There was something he had planned.

He kissed the top of her head and gently rocked back and forth, hoping the motion would wake her.

Sure enough, her eyes opened and she turned over, burying her head in his chest. "Why'd you have to wake me up?" she grunted, her voice slightly muffled.

"Because one year ago today we found you in the canyon fighting some giant scorpion… thing."

"A lot of bad stuff happened in the past year," she said quietly.

"Yeah, but I have you now, don't I?"

"…Flirt."

"Come on, you love it," he said, still smiling.

"I guess," she sighed.

"I kinda have something for you," he said after a moment, blushing.

"But I didn't…"

"You didn't have to," he said, cutting her off. "This was just something that I had."

"Fine," she mumbled.

"What's the matter with you today?" he asked, curious as to why she was in such a bad mood.

"You woke me up," she said, leaning her head back down to rest on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I want to see you laugh," he said, getting an idea. "In fact…"

"Oh, no you don't!" Terra shouted, trying to get away with newfound energy. She didn't get very far before she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down.

He started tickling her, long ago having learned the right places.

"Beast Boy, stop! I can't… Breathe!" she uttered between bouts of laughter.

Finally he gave in, and she stared up at him, trying to look angry.

"Oh come on," he said, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "How about the face? You can't resist the face," he suggested, before morphing into a kitten.

Terra stared at the small kitten on her stomach, trying to resist the urge to reach out a hand to stroke the soft green fur. And then it mewed, and all hope for her was lost. He was just so cute.

She stroked the kitten's face, and he purred in response. Terra smiled. Beast Boy really knew how to apologize.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said, looking at the big green eyes.

He mewed again, and morphed back into his human form, still straddling her. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, giving in.

He smiled. "Good." He kissed her quickly and bounded off the bed and over to the dresser, pulling open one of the drawers. "Come here."

Terra rolled her eyes, but followed him anyway. He stood there with his hands cupped in front of him, obviously trying not to blush.

"I wanted to give this to you," he said, opening his hand to reveal a copper-colored locket. She lightly took it, turning it over in her palm.

"Beast Boy, where did you…"

"It was my mother's," he said quietly.

She looked up at him, blue eyes wide, her heart thudding in her chest. "But…"

"No buts," he smiled, closing her hand around the locket. "I want you to have it. I'm sure she'd agree with me."

Terra just stared at him, unable to speak.

He just stood there, smiling. "They'd love you as much as I do, I'm sure of it."

She couldn't take it anymore. Without a word, she flung herself around him, and he pulled her closer.

"I love you Gar, you know that?" she whispered.

"I love you too," he responded, pulling her closer.

TTTTTT

**Wow. So um… SUPER MUSHY. Not sure if I like it as much as the others. But I thought it was cute. **

**Random, but I tried tofu today, just to see what it tasted like (I blame watching the show too much). It was weird. Squishy. And I won't be doing that again.**

**Review please! It makes my day!**


	8. Sickness and Health

**So… I'm running out of ideas for this (I'll take suggestions if you have them). Anyways, I hope you enjoy, as always!**

**P.S. School started, so chapters might be updated slower than normal.**

**REVIEWERS**** * (I decided to give you all some credit.)**

**You want this username: One, love the username. Haha. Two, your comment made my day. :)**

**Titans4life: You can definitely use parts of my story! I'm glad you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I wish. No ownership here.**

**8: Sickness and Health**

TTTTTT

Terra's stomach suddenly hated her. At first it came across as a sort of surprise, but then she remembered what she had eaten earlier. Let's see… she and Beast Boy had gone to see a new movie and ate an entire large popcorn and a pack of sour gummies, they split a pizza at the local pizzeria, and then she had happily found leftover food that Starfire made earlier (the kind that tasted like sushi and ice cream). Now that she thought about it, it kind of was her own fault that she felt ready to throw up. So she did the only sensible thing she could think of: quietly slip out of the living room and curl up on a ball on the bed.

It wasn't long before her 'other half' noticed she was missing.

"Dude I so won!" he shouted at the half-robot who stood towering over him.

"You cheated!" he accused back.

"I did not! Right Terra?" he asked, turning to an empty couch. "Where's Terra?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Probably in her room."

Beast Boy didn't even bother to remind him that it was _their_ room now, instead vaulting over the sofa and heading towards the double doors and the long hallway behind it. Not even bothering to knock, he pushed open the bedroom door and looked around the room for a moment before finding his girlfriend curled up in the fetal position on their bed.

"Terra? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I could have been changing, you know," she mumbled, chastising him for just walking in the room without knocking.

"But you weren't. So what's the matter?"

"I ate too much," she groaned into the mattress.

He tried to repress a laugh. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm good," she said, shivering.

"No you're not," he responded, quickly pulling a blanket over her thin body. "I'll be right back."

Before she could ask where he was going, he was gone, and she groaned once more, pulling the blanket over her head.

He was back in an instant, standing in front of her, a bottle in his hand. "Take these," he commanded, holding out two tablets.

"I don't want to."

"Fine. Then have an upset stomach."

She sighed and pushed the blanket away, taking the tablets and chewing them slowly. "Thanks."

"No problem. You know what they say, 'in sickness and in health', right?"

Terra giggled, though it only brought another pain to her abdomen. "That's marriage vows, BB."

He blushed darker than she thought he could have. "Oh."

She smiled weakly up at him. "You're cute when you're flustered."

He rolled his eyes, though blushed deeper, if that was possible.

"I'm going to take a nap," she said, curling back up into a ball.

"A nap? Ter, it's almost ten at night. You might as well just go to bed."

"Oh. Lay with me till I fall asleep?"

"'Course," he smiled, lightly hopping into the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh… Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not helping my stomach by putting pressure on it."

"Sorry," he said, quickly moving his hands. Not knowing where to put them, he settled for playing with a few strands of Terra's long blonde hair. It was just so… silky. And it kind of smelled like dew, if that made any sense.

He then began to notice that she didn't seem as stiff, and her breathing had become even. Eating that much must have worn her out, he thought with a smile. He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Terra."

TTTTTT

**Well THAT was cuter than I thought it would be (at the end anyway). Most of my ideas I get from personal experience. For instance, I ate too much the other day (onion rings were involved), and I thought 'What would BB do if Terra ate too much?' and this was born.**

**I was also thinking… Maybe I should do a Kid Flash and Jinx story? They're my second favorite couple after Beast Boy and Terra.**


	9. To The Beach!

**So… I don't want to give much warning on this one. Just read it! :P **

**REVIEWERS* **

**Newnewhearts: That's kinda like saying anybody who doesn't brush their teeth the same way as you should die. Whatever works. No hate, because I think that ruins people, and you're entitled to your opinion, but this is mine.**

**Titans4life: Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned TT. But I don't. Someday…**

**9: To the Beach!**

TTTTTT

"Dude, I am _so_ bored." Beast Boy moaned from the sofa.

"Find something to do," Raven suggested from the other side.

"Easier said than done," Terra pointed out, hanging upside-down off one of the cushions. She kicked her feet aimlessly on the top, racking her brain for things to do. "Want to go to the beach?" She asked after a minute.

"Sure!" Beast Boy shouted, glad to have something to keep him occupied.

"Anybody else?" Terra asked, looking around the living room.

"I'll go."

"Robin and I shall also come!" Starfire piped up. The corner of Robin's mask twitched. He still wasn't totally used to having decisions made for him.

"What about you Rae?" Cyborg asked, looking over at the empath, curled up with a book as usual.

"No thanks."

"But friend Raven!" Starfire shouted, flying over to where she sat. "You must go! The rest of the team is, and as a part of the team, you have to come with!"

"Star's right," Cyborg said, grinning. "You're going. Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way…"

Raven's eyes widened, but returned to normal in a matter of seconds. "Fine. Give me a minute," she said, standing up and walking to her room.

"Do we win?" Terra asked, looking around the room.

"I'm not sure," answered Beast Boy. "But who cares? To the beach!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

TTTTTT

Lucky for them, there wasn't many people at the beach, so they had the whole area to themselves. Robin and Starfire were out in the deep parts of the ocean, playing some kind of game. Raven was trying to relax with a book, but Cyborg wouldn't have it, and instead kept talking to her, trying to coax her into the water.

Terra stood by Beast Boy at the edge of the ocean, not wanting to step into the cold water. She could feel it as it lapped on her toes, feeling a lot colder than it looked.

The green changeling stared at his girlfriend, not even able to get a word out. He had known her favorite color was red, but he didn't know she owned a red bikini. He didn't know how good she looked in it either…

She picked up on this rather quickly. "Problem?" she asked, turning her head to the side with a slight smile.

"What? Nope, no problems here," he stammered, shaking his head clear.

Terra laughed, and Beast Boy smiled in response. Her laugh was just so… _cute_.

"You really don't want to go in there, do you?" he asked, noticing the way she kept pulling her foot out of the water and placing it back in with a shiver.

"I do, it's just so cold."

"I have a plan. If you want to try it that is."

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Take us up in the air first, then I'll tell you," he smiled mischievously.

Terra rolled her eyes, but complied anyway. Summoning a good-sized boulder with a flat top, she jumped on it and pulled Beast Boy up before bringing it into the air.

"Now fly it over the ocean," he smiled, that same gleam in his eye that showed whenever he was up to something.

She did as she was told, though was on edge about the whole thing. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but she had an idea about what he _was_ going to do.

Bringing it over a deeper part of the ocean, she stopped mid-air and turned to look at her boyfriend, who she was beginning to think was a little crazy.

"Jump on three?" he suggested. "I'll go too."

"Promise?" she asked, curling her toes over the edge of the rock.

"Promise," he said, taking her hand. "Ready? One… Two… Three!"

They pushed off the rock, letting it fall as they did. Terra held tighter onto Beast Boy's hand, and he squeezed back in the few seconds it took them to fall.

Within seconds they had plunged into the ocean, and Terra closed her eyes, focusing on Beast Boy's hand in hers. They both started kicking, and with a little effort, reached the surface taking in breaths of air and rubbing the water out of their eyes.

"See? That wasn't so bad," he smiled, showing off his pointed tooth.

Terra laughed. "That was pretty fun," she agreed.

"Told you," he said, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her. They separated after a few seconds, grinning stupidly at each other.

"Want to do it again?" Terra asked.

"Definitely!"

TTTTTT

**I like it. Let me know what you think in the comments, I love hearing from you guys! No hate though, because that just sucks. Constructive criticism is always welcome though. **

**Hope you all are having an awesome time with school or whatever it is that you do!**


	10. Dreams

**I just thought of this when I woke up. Then I stalled for about four and a half hours before writing this. So… yeah. But I'm trying to get a chapter out every Saturday. **

**(I have an account on fictionpress if anybody wants to see what else I've been working on… yes, I'm advertising myself…. So?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans. I own my stories though, so that's okay I guess.**

**10: Dreams**

TTTTTT

Beast Boy was awoken late in the night (or early in the morning), to uneasy movement in the bed next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep. Turning his head to look over at his girlfriend, he could see her fidgeting, sweat beaded on her forehead. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, and he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. She was hot to the touch.

She scrunched her eyes closed tightly, breathing heavily. It was clear to Beast Boy that she was having another nightmare.

"No… No. Beast Boy!" she cried, calling out his name.

It was all he could do to keep himself from crying at her pain. She didn't deserve this. He turned on his side and scooped her up in his arms, bringing her flush against his chest. He placed soft, gentle kisses along her jawline, whispering in her ear.

"It's going to be all right Terra, I promise."

She seemed to calm down, and he felt her relax in his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, her warm breath sending goose bumps up his skin.

He kissed the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen."

TTTTTT

Terra woke up the next morning curled up on top of Beast Boy, her head gently moving as his chest rose and fell. His hand was gently stroking her long golden hair, playing with it mindlessly.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"I had the worst nightmare ever last night."

"I know," he replied, twirling a strand of hair around his finger aimlessly.

"What?"

"You woke me up," he said gently, not wanting her to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't apologize," he responded. "I fixed it."

She could almost _feel _his smile.

"What do you mean 'fixed it'?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You called out my name, so I figured I could help. You seemed to calm down when I was holding you." He blushed, and tried to force it back down.

Terra smiled. "I love you Gar," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I really do."

He smiled, a grin so big that Terra could see the happiness even in his large emerald eyes. "I love you too Terra," he said quietly, moving his hand down to rest below her head. He slowly brought his face closer to hers, and she did the same. Their lips met softly, hers brushing against his and fitting together perfectly.

Beast Boy marveled for a second at this. Before Terra, he didn't think true love was a real thing. As dorky as that sounded, he knew it was true, and wasn't going to deny it. He was in love with her, and she with him.

After a few moments of blissful kissing, she pulled away softly, tugging at his lips as she did so. Not being able to process anything, he just smiled down stupidly at her, looking at her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I can feel your heartbeat," she said after a minute, her hand on his chest.

"Notice how fast it's going? Yeah, that's your fault," he joked.

Terra smiled, and kissed his cheek. "You're amazing."

"Still not as much as you," he said, thinking how incredibly tacky he sounded.

If she thought so, she didn't let on. She smiled and sat up; he followed suit, putting his arms around her waist and kissing underneath her ear.

"Want to go get breakfast?" she asked as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Nope," he said, looking up and smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "Flirt."

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"Well, no, but…" her stomach rumbled.

Beast Boy laughed. "Point taken. Breakfast it is."

TTTTTT

**Yay! I like this one. Let me know what you think, and if you think I should do a Flinx story. **

**Hope you're all having a good day!**


	11. Shopping and Stars

**So, this one is kind of random. Usually I have an idea before I type, but this just came to me two seconds before I started typing this. So… bear with me. **

**REVIEWERS* (I forgot about reviewers in the last chapter! So sorry!)**

**Fasterthanlightspeed: Thanks!**

**ScreamingHappily: I totally agree with you!**

**Titans4life: There are a decreasing number, it's sad really.**

**Lightball34: Thank you! I read that in the little voice too. Haha**

**DISCLAIMER: No owning of the Teen Titans. Not even Beast Boy. *Sniff***

**11: Shopping and Stars**

TTTTTT

Terra walked slowly into the common room after a long day of shopping with the girls. Yes, both the girls. Raven didn't want to go, preferring to stay in the tower with a book, but Cyborg (loudly) suggested a plan: the girls would go to the mall, and the guys could stay home. So, in a sense, each gender got a much-desired day of their own. Nobody protested to this valid argument, and Starfire gleefully dragged Terra and Raven to the mall with her.

It wasn't long before she had found a dress store, and insisted that it would be fun to just try some on. Raven wasn't in favor of this, but Terra decided to just go with the flow. After all, who was it hurting?

Terra came out of the dressing room moments later in a body-hugging golden gown that shimmered down into a pool at her feet. Raven was too busy studying herself in the mirror to notice, trying to decide what she thought of wearing a dress. Even if it _was_ black. Starfire, however, was another story.

"Friend!" she squealed, flying over to Terra. "You look beautiful!"

Terra smiled. "You think so?"

She nodded furiously. "You should buy it!"

"But where would I even wear it?" she asked, turning towards the full-length mirror in the corner.

Starfire fell quiet, and tapped a finger against her chin. "Perhaps we could have a ball? And we could invite all of the Titans, and have a night of dancing!" she spun around, her pinkish-purple dress billowing out around her.

"Starfire, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think that's going to happen," Raven said, turning around to face the two.

"But if I asked Robin…"

Terra raised an eyebrow. "That might actually work. He's pretty much your lap dog."

Raven snickered.

"Please… what is a 'lap dog'?"

TTTTTT

The common room was quiet. Peaceful.

"What's up Terra?"

_So much for that._

"Yo Robin! The girls are back!" Cyborg shouted down the hallway.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, hovering a few inches off the ground, shopping bags hanging from her arms.

"I think he's in his room," Cyborg responded nonchalantly, jerking his thumb to the door.

"Thank you!" Starfire called, already disappearing through the doors.

"Long day?" Cyborg asked, chuckling at Terra and the few bags around her.

"Very," she sighed. "Where's Beast Boy?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You two and your boyfriends," he said, referring to her and Starfire. "One of these days I'll get a girlfriend, and you won't see me anymore either."

Terra laughed. "How about I come and work with you on the T-car tomorrow?" she offered.

He smiled. "Done deal little lady! He's on the roof," he answered to her earlier question.

"Thanks!" she called, before heading up to the top of the tower.

"So Rae," she heard as she left. "What'd you get?"

It wasn't hard to find Beast Boy, despite the fact that Cyborg had already told her where he would be. But he and Terra had a special spot on the roof; right on the edge of the center, so their legs could dangle off the sides.

He smiled as she sat next to him. "Hey Terra. Have fun today?"

"Define 'fun'," she smiled. "Starfire dragged us through the entire mall. I almost bought a dress."

"A dress?" he asked, turning his head sideways. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing the back of his hand on her forehead jokingly.

Terra laughed. "Starfire is trying to get Robin to let us have a ball."

"A ball? You mean like a school dance?"

She made a face at the comparison. "No, nothing like that. A ball is… I don't know… fancier. And all the Titans would be there."

He rested his chin in his left hand. "I _would_ like to see you in a dress… But then I'd have to dress up too."

She punched him lightly in the arm. "You got to lose some to gain some."

He turned to her and smiled. "It's so worth it."

Terra rolled her eyes. "I got you something," she said, pulling out the plastic bag out from seemingly nowhere.

"Why? I didn't even…"

"Consider it as an exchange for the necklace," she said, playing with its chain.

"You still wear that?" he asked, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"Of course," she smiled, trying to figure out how anybody's eyes could be that green. "I've worn it every day since."

"Why?" he asked softly.

"It was your mothers, and you trusted me with it," she replied, her voice just as quiet.

"I love you Terra," he smiled.

"I love you too," she said, bringing him in for a kiss.

He cradled the back of her head, trying to pull her closer. The bag in-between them was momentarily forgotten as they kissed, shutting out the world.

Terra pulled back first, practically gasping for air. "Now open it already," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes, and pulled the bag into his lap. "I think that kiss was a gift just by itself," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

He slipped the bag away, and held out a hard, rectangle-shaped box. "No way."

Terra smiled. "Yes way."

"Mega Monkeys 5? How did you even get this?" he asked, looking at her with green eyes wide.

"I have ways," she grinned.

He laughed, which only caused Terra to smile even wider. "You're the best."

She pretended to think for a moment. "No, second-best."

"What? Who's first?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. He could be so clueless.

"Oh," he said when they pulled away.

She didn't say anything, simply leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they fell back onto the roof, staring up at the starry night sky.

TTTTTT

**Let me know what you think! **


	12. Cloud Cuddling

**So I'm basing this off of something that actually happened. I won't go into details, because you're here for the story, not my personal life stories. :P So here we go!**

**REVIEWERS* **

**Titans4life: I love reading all your reviews! I think BB would look great in a tux. **

**Lightball34: I shall keep writing, and here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Teen Titans. But sadly, I do not.**

**12: Cloud Cuddling**

TTTTTT

"That one looks like a duck."

"It does not. You just want to see animals in everything."

"Is that so wrong?"

Terra smiled. "Guess not. After all, it's in your blood," she said, poking her green boyfriend in the side.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head next to his, feeling his breath softly on her nose.

"You have grass in your hair," he said, pulling out a blade that had tangled itself in her golden locks.

"We're outside, BB. There's _going_ to be grass in my hair."

"Still," he responded, smiling down at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, blue meeting green. "That one looks like a pirate ship,"

"What?"

Beast Boy pointed up at the sky. "The cloud. It looks like a pirate ship."

"You're insane."  
"Maybe, but I'm adorable," he countered.

"I can't argue with that," Terra said, leaning into him. "Why are you so warm?" she asked after a minute.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm hot?"

Terra laughed, and Beast Boy smiled, feeling her shake against him. He loved Terra's laugh. It was always so warm and loving, and she seemed to laugh with her whole body.

"That has to be the reason," she said after a moment, having her laughter now under control.

They lapsed once again into silence, both of them staring up at the light blue sky and cotton-ball like clouds that drifted by.

"Incoming!" a voice called from the distance. Terra and Beast Boy looked at each other and then back up at the sky at the exact moment to watch a football fly overhead. Moments later, Cyborg bounded by them, chasing after his lost football. He stopped and stared at them. "You two need to get a room."

"We _were_ alone," Beast Boy argued, a smile tugging at his lips.

Cyborg rolled his eyes (the one that was human, at least). "The four of you make me sick."

"The four of us?" Terra questioned, turning on her side and propping her head up with her arm.

"You two and Bird-Boy and Starfire. Sometimes I think Raven and I are the only sane ones here."

"Maybe you should go out with Raven then," Beast Boy suggested, only half-teasing.

"Me and Raven? What makes you say…"

"Cyborg! Did you find the ball?" Robin's voice rang out from behind the trees.

"Not yet!" He called back. "I found the two lovebirds!" he raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy and Terra, who smiled innocently back up at him.

"Tell them it's time to eat!" Robin called back.

"You heard the man," Cy said, going off to get the football before a little kid decided it was theirs now.

Terra turned to look at Beast Boy. "Him and Raven?"

The changeling shrugged. "Why not?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

"But you love me."

"I don't get a say in that?" she joked, trying unsuccessfully not to smile.

He pretended to think for a moment. "Nope. You love me."

She giggled and pressed her forehead against his. "Yes I do."

"Good, because I love you too," he responded, kissing her twice; once on the nose, and another, longer one, on the lips. "Last one to lunch has to do my laundry!" he shouted, springing up and out of sight.

"No fair! Terra called, sprinting after him. "You're used to it!"

"Doesn't mean I like it!" he called behind him.

Terra laughed and tried to catch up. She did not want to do Beast Boy's laundry.

TTTTTT

**I really don't know why I keep putting Cyborg in these. I just really like Cyborg I guess. Oh well. :P**

**Also, I apologize for the shortness of these, I realize they're getting shorter.**


	13. Makeshift Ball

**This came to me after my 'makeshift' homecoming night. (Which tuned out amazing, thankyouverymuch)**

**REVIEWERS***

**Nkcandygirl: I'm putting more Aqua/Rae in here! :)**

**Lightball34: I loved that comment. Yay fluff!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. No ownership.**

**13: Makeshift Ball**

TTTTTT

"Oh friends!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew through the tower in pure bliss. "This shall be the greatest night ever!"

Beast Boy snuck a glance at Terra. She was sitting on the sofa, looking up at Starfire with amusement. Ever since Robin had agreed to let the Titans have a ball, the alien princess had been planning the night's events. Even Terra had to admit, it sounded kind of fun.

She turned to look at Beast Boy. "You excited?" she asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean 'you're not sure'?" she asked, turning her body to face him and propping her chin up with one thin arm.

"On one hand, I have to dress up," he made a face. "On the other hand, _you_ have to dress up," he was now smiling, rather mischievously.

Terra rolled her eyes. "You're corny."

"But…" he prompted.

"But I love you," Terra sighed, trying to look frustrated.

"That's what I thought," he smirked, pecking her on the lips.

"Friend Terra! It is time to get ready!" Starfire called from the doors.

"Lord, help me," Terra muttered as she headed off to be made over.

TTTTTT

"What's taking them so long?" Beast Boy complained, unable to stand still in his tux. He nervously shifted from foot to foot, wishing something would happen to take his mind off how uncomfortable he was.

"They're girls," Cyborg muttered, from where he sat in the main room. Even he had dressed for the event, donning a tuxedo jacket and tie.

"Still, I wish they'd…"

The doors swished open, and the changeling was cut off mid-sentence. Starfire came out first, smiling larger than life at Robin, and Raven and Terra followed behind.

The geomancer walked over to Beast Boy, swaying her hips and trying not to blush. "How do I look?" she asked, looking anywhere but his eyes.

Beast Boy found himself unable to speak; apparently, his breath decided it had somewhere else very important to be at that moment. "You… uh… you look…"

Terra smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled, kissing his nose.

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the tower. The others had arrived.

Starfire squealed with joy. "Our friends are here! Let the party begin!" She exclaimed as she headed for the front door.

In a matter of seconds, the living room was filled with Titans from nearly everywhere. Robin had consented to a ball, yes, but only for the Titans who had their own group somewhere in the country. This didn't bother anybody, as it included all of the Titans East (Aqualad having found Raven the second he walked in), and the new branch of Titans who had their base further north. These included Argent, Hotspot, Jericho, Kid Flash, and Jinx (most of the time anyway. Jinx was a new Titan, and was prone to leave the tower if Kid Flash ticked her off.)

"No way!" Terra could hear Beast Boy's voice rising up over the music. In a moment he was by her side, tugging on her arm. "Dude! You have to see this!"

Terra simply rolled her eyes as she let her boyfriend drag her into the dining area. She looked around for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that had gotten him so excited. "You mean Jinx and KF?" she asked, looking at the two slow dancing. "I kind of knew about that."

The changeling wrinkled his nose. "No. I'll give you one more try," he said, his small fang poking out a little as he grinned.

"Um…" she glanced around again. "Cy and Bee look like they're getting along pretty well. And Aqualad's hitting on Raven."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Dude, you are _such_ a girl sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she teased, putting her hands on her hips.

Beast Boy turned around and thrust his hands out repeatedly. "Chocolate. Fountain. _Hello?_ How could you not notice that?!"

Terra's smirk blossomed into a full-fledged smile. "You're such a child."

"But you love that!" he said defensively, throwing his hands in the air.

"That I do," she replied. "Now what do you think we should cover in chocolate?"

TTTTTT

"That was arguably the second-best night I've ever had," Beast Boy announced as he and Terra sat on the rocks outside the Tower.

"Second best?" she questioned.

"The first was the day you came back," he responded quietly, trying not to blush.

"You're sweet," she said, only half-joking. They lapsed into silence, and Terra began to play with the hem of her dress aimlessly.

"You really shouldn't be out here with that thing on."

"What?"

"The dress. The salt water could ruin it."

"I don't care," Terra responded, digging her bare feet deeper into the sand. "It's not like I'm going to wear it again, right?"

"In that case… Try to catch me!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up and nimbly leaping from rock to rock.

"Come on!" the geomancer shouted, pulling up a rock and jumping on. She sure wasn't going to catch him on foot, and he never said she couldn't use her powers…

She turned the corner of the Tower: no Beast Boy. She shrugged, and circled the building, ending up where she had started. Where was he?

"Beast Boy?" she called out, half afraid he was going to jump out at her, half hoping he would.

"You rang?" came his voice, almost laughing, from behind her.

Terra gave a little scream, and momentarily lost her grip on the rock they were both standing on, sending them into the shallows of the cold ocean.

She fell first, on her back with Beast Boy above her, on his hands and knees. His emerald eyes were wide, and the stiff white collar of his shirt stuck up rather haphazardly.

"Terra, I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

She silenced him with a kiss. "That. Was. Awesome."'

This brought a high-pitched laugh from the boy on top of her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she repeated, blue eyes staring up at him. "But not entirely fair."

"What?"

Faster than Beast Boy thought possible, she had flipped him over, drenching his tux. Her wet hair hung down limply, sending droplets onto his neck.

"Okay, now it's fair," he smiled. "Happy now?"

"Very," she replied, kissing him again.

TTTTT

**Sorry it took so long! I had major writers block, and school, and a massive essay to write (which I still have to edit. Don't tell my teacher!)**

**Hope you guys like it! Let me know in the reviews (Or PM) if there's anything you want to see!**


	14. Bored Together

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy and kinda ran out of ideas. But I got what I call a spark today, so here we go.**

**REVIEWERS***

**Nkcandygirl: I'm not a massive fan of Aqua/Rae, and prefer her with somebody else… *HINT HINT* you'll see. ;)**

**Lightball34: I love the fluff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans. Yet…**

**14: Bored Together**

TTTTTT

"Can I look now?"  
"Nope."

"Pleeeease?"

"No. I'm not done," Beast Boy mumbled through the sharpie cap hanging out of his mouth.

"But it tickles!"

"Well too bad. You were bored; this is my solution."

Terra sighed, and allowed herself to fall back on the sofa. Not that she could go much of anywhere; her right leg was resting on top of Beast Boy's lap, being tattooed with a sharpie. He'd been at it for at least five minutes, and wouldn't allow her so much as a peek. She figured she would get her revenge once he was done.

"Just one little detail… Done." He took the cap from his mouth and placed it back over the sharpie. "Tell me what you think."

Terra sat up, and brought her leg in towards her to inspect the changeling's art. Trailing from above her ankle to a few inches below her knee was a perfectly drawn miniature of Titans Tower. "BB, I didn't know you could draw like this."

"That's not even all of it," he said, a pointy tooth sticking out as he smiled. "Turn over a little."

She twisted her leg, and was met with another miniature view; this one a perfect little drawing of the rocks outside the tower, with what appeared to be a mini Terra and Beast Boy sitting in their usual spots. "Beast Boy, it's… beautiful."

"Just like you," he replied, quickly blushing after he realized what he had just said out loud.

Terra smiled. "You're so dorky. But it's kind of cute."

"So what do I win?" he asked, suggestively raising an eyebrow in one of his toothy grins.

The blonde geomancer scrunched up her nose, pretending to think. "Hmm…. How about…" She leaned in and pecked him on the nose.

Beast Boy pouted. "Oh come on. I spend at least a half hour giving you leg art, and that's all I get?"

"Leg art?" she questioned.

"Yes, leg art. Now come here," he insisted, pulling her towards him. Terra laughed as they both fell softly on the sofa, her on top of him.

"You're insane," she smiled down at him.

"But I'm cute," he protested.

"Definitely," she responded. "And comfortable." She rested her head on his chest, and felt his arms wrap protectively around her waist.

"Are you still bored?" he asked after a moment, his breath tickling her ear.

"Not really. Besides, I don't feel like moving," she replied into the crook of his neck.

"No objections here," Beast Boy said, gently biting her ear.

Terra giggled. "What was that for?"

"Since when do I do things for a reason?"

"True." She turned to face him and kissed his cheek. "I love you BB."

"I love you more though," he said with a straight face.

Terra sighed, smiling at the same time. Knowing Beast Boy, the argument of who loved the other more could go on for hours if she didn't give up. He was that persistent.

"Nope. I love you more." Let the games begin.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No way."

"What are you two arguing about?" Robin asked, walking into the living room.

"I believe they are playing the game of 'who loves whom more," came Starfire's response.

Cyborg started making gagging noises. "That's just disgusting on so many levels."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Raven asked from the kitchen.

"Jealous? Me? Of course not," Cyborg answered quickly. "Now get out of the kitchen, and let Cy make you something good."

Terra rolled her eyes. "There's got to be something going on there," she whispered to Beast Boy.

"What, in the kitchen? Of course there is, Cy's making something."

"Not the kitchen," Terra sighed, trying not to laugh.

"Then what…?"

"Nevermind, BB. You're such a guy sometimes."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know… maybe," she teased.

"You're confusing."

"Good," she responded, kissing him again. "Now let me go; I want whatever it is Cy's making."

"Nope. You're mine," he responded, pulling her closer to him.

"You own me now?" she joked.

"Yep. But you can own me, so consider it even."

Cyborg resumed his gagging noises. "Get a room!"

TTTTTT

**The ending's kinda abrupt, sorry about that. Review if you can. Makes my day!**


	15. Sleeping Superheroes

**Yes, I KNOW it's been forever since I've updated. No excuses, I know. But look! Another chapter!**

**REVIEWERS***

**Nkcandygirl: Thanks! There might be more of that paring later, though I won't make it huge.**

**xXTheFlyingPieXx: Thanks a lot! It is indeed, very fluffy.**

**Lightball34: That was an awesome comment. **

**AzelmaandEpoine: Thanks! And I like your username, though I don't know what it means.**

**Arizonahawk711: I'm glad I can lighten the day**

**Atomizer86: Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TT. I wish I did…**

**15: Sleeping Superheroes**

TTTTTT

Terra sat curled up in a chair, resting her head in her hands. They wouldn't tell her what happened. Well, she _knew _what happened, but nobody would tell her how bad it was.

Beast Boy had taken quite the fall during their last battle with what was now officially the HIVE FIVE (Making mathematical sense after Jinx 'resigned'), falling at least five stories only to land on the concrete with a sickening thud. He blacked out, and Terra was instructed to get him back to the tower before she seriously injured anybody with her oncoming rage.

How could she not be furious? That little _punk _had hurt her boyfriend.That no-good, snot-nosed little…

"Terra?"

She looked up, seeing Cyborg filling half the doorway. "He's in the medical room. You can see him if you want, but he's still knocked out."

"Is he okay?"

"He wasn't okay to begin with. I mean, all those stupid jokes, and the tofu…" he trailed off when he noticed the geomancer's threatening gaze. One more word and he would be in deep trouble. "His arm was broken, and he has a slight concussion. Nothing serious though. Raven can't fully heal him, so he might be in a little bit of pain when he comes to."

"Thanks," she said, pushing past the meta-human and rushing towards the medical room. The others were standing around the doorway, and instantly scattered as she came near. They knew she was taking this seriously, and nobody wanted to be around Terra when she was in a serious mood.

The doors swished open soundlessly, closing in the same way after she had entered. She didn't dare go any farther.

He looked so _pale. _Well, as pale as a kid with green skin can be. His breathing seemed normal enough, she noticed, as his covers rose and fell with his chest.

She slowly inched closer, until she stood at his bedside. Gently taking his gloveless hand in her own, she traced circles with her thumb on his smooth skin.

"God, Garfield, be okay," she whispered, more to herself than anything. "Cyborg said it was only a broken arm and a slight concussion, but what if it's worse than that? What if you don't wake up? We'll never get to do all that stuff we talked about. Never go swimming at midnight, never surprise Cy on his birthday like we had planned, never get married, never have any kids…"

"What was that now?" Beast Boy half-smiled, with his eyes still closed.

"Beast Boy!" she threw her arms around his neck, and he grunted in pain. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, pulling away. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He shook his head and pulled her onto the bed with him. "Tara Alice Markov," he started, using her full name.

She raised her eyebrows at him, just _daring _him to go any further. He knew not to use any variation of her birth name, and he just used the whole dang thing.

"Did I just hear you say you wanted to have kids with me?"

Terra looked down at the crisp white of the bed sheets, trying to hide her blush with the long locks of her hair. "I didn't exactly say it like that."

He smiled, and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. "You kind of did," he whispered, tickling her ear. He pulled her hair back and kissed her cheek. "As long as they aren't green."

Terra laughed. "You'd love them anyway," she said, relaxing into his embrace.

He nodded. "I would."

She rested her head on his chest.

"Hey Terra."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

TTTTTT

Two hours later, the rest of the Titans had began to wonder what had had happened to Terra. It was Raven who eventually found her, curled up against Beast Boy in the medical room, the two of them fast asleep. She rolled her eyes, and waved a hand for Cyborg to come take a look.

He smirked at the sight. "They make it too easy," he said, pulling out his camera and snapping a quick picture for later teasing. "It's disgusting."

"Definitely."

"You want some pizza?"

The empath nodded. "Sure."

The doors swished closed, leaving two super humans in a very non-superhuman position. Asleep in each other's embrace, just as you might see two normal teenagers. Maybe that was what they liked best about the relationship. They were allowed to be normal sometimes.

TTTTTT

**Thanks everybody, for all your reviews and for all of you who added this to your list of stories you follow. I love you all!**

**I have an idea for the next chapter, so maybe that'll be here soon too.**

**I hope you're having a fun life!**


	16. Christmas Preparations

**I'm back! At the end of the last chapter, I said I had another idea. Well, I forgot that one. But here's a different one!**

**REVIEWERS***

**Lightball34: How about now? :P I'm glad you like it.**

**AzelmaandEpoine: I understand your username now! That's really clever. **

**xXTheFlyingPieXx: I did not know the middle name. Whatever. (I like the mipp-de-mipp and chips. Haha)**

**Nkcandygirl: Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, I wish.**

**16: Christmas Preparations**

TTTTTT

"Beast Boy, if you keep eating the candy canes, we won't have any left to put on the tree," Terra pointed out as she watched the changeling break another treat.

"Chill, T. I'm only eating the fruit ones anyway. The tree will still be minty fresh." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Terra asked, not making the connection.

"It's funny on two levels," he managed to stammer out. "Because the tree itself is a pine tree, which smells good, and we're putting candy canes on it, which also smell good…" he rolled into another fit of laughter.

Terra rolled her eyes. "I think you've had too much sugar."

"I have not," he protested. "Besides, it's not like we have a tree to put the candy canes on in the first place. And all our ornaments kind of got destroyed," he said casually.

"Wait, what?"

"Yep. Don't ask."

The living room doors swished open, and Robin entered, dark cape trailing behind.

"Robin!" Terra shouted, leaning over the back of the U-shaped sofa. "Why don't we have a Christmas tree?"

"It got destroyed last year with all the ornaments," he shrugged.

"Why are you all so casual about this? We need a tree!" Terra exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I also would like a tree to be in our living room, Robin!" Starfire seconded, walking through the double doors.

Robin sucked in his cheeks. "Fine. Tomorrow."

"Aw come on, man!" Beast Boy shouted. "Let's do it today. Please?" he morphed into a kitten, and mewed innocently at the team leader.

Terra tried not to laugh, and stuck out her bottom lip. "Please Robin?"

"Fine! We leave in twenty minutes."

TTTTTT

"What about that one?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at a tree in the corner of the lot.

Robin shook his head. "How do you expect us to fit that through the door?"  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about the door."

Terra rolled her eyes. "What about this one?" she poked a prickly branch of the nearest pine. It wasn't too tall; and it might just fit through the door.

"This tree is not worth that much," Cyborg answered, holding the price tag between two metal fingers.

"Dude, shouldn't we get some kind of discount or something. We're the freaking Teen Titans!" Beast Boy threw open his arms, expecting somebody to side with him.

"It doesn't work like that, genius. We save the world, we get free housing and a monthly allowance. Not the ability to take whatever we want for free," Raven quipped from beneath her dark hood.

"Stupid rules," Beast Boy huffed, sending out a cloud of warm breath.

"Friends!" Starfire called off from somewhere in the distance. "I have found a tree!"

The remaining Titans shuffled over to where Starfire's voice seemed to be coming from, to find her standing next to a decent sized tree.

"It is only thirty dollars!" she beamed beneath the hood of her purple jacket.

"It's doable," Cyborg commented, mentally measuring the tree. "We can easily fit this through the door. Any objections?"

There were none. And with that, the Titans had a new Christmas tree.

TTTTTT

"Isn't it perfect?" Terra asked later that same night, mixing a bowl of cookie batter over the counter.

"The cookies?" Beast Boy asked, staring longingly at the bowl.

Terra laughed. "The tree, BB."

"I guess," he shrugged. But even he had to admit, it did look rather nice now that it was covered in ornaments and candy canes. But candy canes were for _eating_, not for putting on a tree. "I just wish they'd let me have some of that candy," he whimpered.

"Tell you what. You can have the first cookie," Terra offered.

Beast Boy smiled. "Can I have some of the batter too?"

Terra smirked. "Sure," she dipped two fingers into the thick batter, a small chunk of dough clinging to her fingertips. "Here," she turned quickly and smeared it on Beast Boy's cheek.

"Thank you," he smirked, wiping it off and licking his fingers of chocolaty goodness. "Now how about a kiss?"

"No way. You know I hate raw cookie dough," Terra's eyes widened as she backed into the counter.

"I don't recall," he smiled, inching closer.

"Oh no you don't!" Terra laughed, sprinting into the living room. He chased after her, catching her around the waist, causing them both to fall onto the sofa.

He kissed her cheek. "I didn't say where, T," he smirked, his small fang pointing out cutely.

"Fine. You win," she laughed. She kissed him on the lips.

"See, it's not that bad." He smiled.

"Speak for yourself. Now unless you feel like eating only raw dough and getting sick, let me go so I can actually start baking."

"I'll be waiting," he responded, kissing her nose.

Terra smiled. He was such a dork sometimes. But he was her dork.

TTTTTT

**Did it end too suddenly? I'm not sure. Anyway, I put up two Flinx stories if you're interested. One's called Moonlit and Maskless and the other one is called Mini-Dress Jinx. I'm also going to be doing a 12 (mini chapters) chapter Flinx Christmas story. Lots o' flinx for me. Haha. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

**Here's to the world not ending!**


	17. Stutter

**I am aware of the long delay. Don't hurt me. Blame my many AP classes if you want to. I am. But look! Another chapter!**

**REVIEWERS***

**AzelmaandEponine: Well here you go!**

**Lightball34: I have jumped into snow before. And believe it or not, the snow has just melted. Hopefully spring's on its way. Gah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TT.**

**17: Stutter**

TTTTTT

"Why don't you take it and shove it up your…"

"Woah, T! Calm down!" Beast Boy shouted, taking his girlfriend by the shoulders.

You'd think he'd learn not to interfere with her when she was in a rage, but he never seemed to learn. Besides, it wasn't her fault. Well… not completely anyway.

"Did you hear what that little…" Terra paused, puffed up her cheeks, and blew a strand of hair out of her face with frustration. "Did you hear what she called me?" she asked with a forced calmness.

Beast Boy shook his head. Terra had apparently broke away from the group for a minute, without the rest of them noticing. Next thing they know, she's having a shouting match with some girl in the middle of the street.

"Forget it," Terra huffed, closing her eyes. "I'm gonna go cool off, okay?"

"Do you want me to come with?" he asked, trying to piece together what had just happened.

She shook her head. "Not right now. I'll see you later Gar."

Beast Boy watched her go. She was definitely ticked. But not ticked enough that she forgot to call him Gar before she left. It was like a secret code. If she was_ really _mad, she wouldn't call him by his name. So even though she told him not to go with her, he decided he would anyway. After all, that's what he did.

TTTTTT

He knew where she was hiding. She always hid in the same place: the part of the park with all the trees. He didn't particularly know _why _she liked it so much, but nevertheless, it was her spot.

Deciding that it might be better not to be seen, Beast Boy turned into a squirrel, and hoped Terra wouldn't notice. Of course, he could always have turned into a fly, or something smaller, but it just didn't seem like a good idea. Besides, he rather liked squirrels.

And there she was, lying on her back in the middle of the grass. He couldn't figure out why she never did anything there except stare at the sky, but a little mystery was nice. She was the unexplained, and he liked that.

He shuffled through the grass, inching closer to the immobile geomancer, who looked as fragile as a baby bird in that moment.

"She called me a traitor, BB," she spoke into the air. "A traitor. As if I didn't _know._ But no. She had the nerve to say it to my face. She told me I should just go back to whatever hole I crawled out of. Who _says _that kind of stuff to another person?" Her voice caught. "I did." She buried her face in her hands. "Would you please turn back into a regular human being?"

Beast Boy did as he was told, fighting the urge to make a comment about being called normal. "How'd you know it was me?"

She shrugged. "I just do."

He moved next to her, and lay down beside her. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Because it's true," she mumbled.

"Come on, T. You know it's not," he soothed, wrapping an arm over her waist.

"Don't lie to me, BB."

He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Even if you were, and I'm not saying you were, it's in the past. Don't let it bug you so much."

"Too late."

"What difference does it make? Everybody loves you. I love you. Let bygones be bygones, Terra."

"Big words," she joked, her face still covered.

"If it makes you feel better, I can go rough her up. I'll do anything for you."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Yes. Even though I'd probably get arrested, and I have a policy against hitting girls."

Terra laughed. "You really mean it?" she asked, turning to face him."

"Well yeah, random beatings aren't really…"

"No, I mean about doing anything for me."

"Oh. Of course."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Haven't you noticed that you're the only thing that makes me nervous?"

"Is that why you stutter all the time around me?" she asked, slightly joking.

"Yes," he responded, completely serious.

"For what it's worth, I love you too," she said, brushing her nose against his.

"It's worth a whole lot, T. A whole lot."

TTTTTT

**Yep. So, I have no idea where I went with that, but I hope you like it! Again, sorry about being so late!**


	18. The Past is in Our Pictures

**Happy summer (To those of you who are in school, and don't work, that is).**

**REVIEWERS***

**Mrmrgriff: I didn't like the ending of TT either. But thanks!**

**Stormy Cooper: I'm glad you like it!**

** ^Thanks to both of you for being new readers!**

**Lightball34: No more class! Here you go!**

**TerraBB: I did think about that, but I always feel myself hinting to somebody else for Rae. *wink wink***

**Can we take a moment to review the new Teen Titans series on Cartoon Network? Let me know what you think of that in the comments!**

**Ps. This might be a tad bit sad. NO angst. Promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. **

**18:**

TTTTTT

Terra sat on the edge of her bed, looking through her photo album she had found under her bed. It wasn't an album in the literal sense, she supposed. But the pictures had been taped onto paper and put into a book, so she figured it was more or less the same thing. Some of the older ones were from her first few weeks at Titans Tower, before everything had gone wrong. A scattered few had the importance of being from the night at the carnival, which Terra had to hastily look past. She couldn't, _wouldn't _remember that night. It was too horrible.

She could feel herself getting sad. Were pictures _supposed _to make a person sad? These were all happy photos; they were the good times she had had with the Titans. But part of her felt that these things would just be a fleeting memory, just like the times in the photographs now were to her. The happy times would eventually pass, as they must, and she would be left alone once again to suffer and think about what had gone wrong.

They would all hate her again.

But they couldn't, could they?

Starfire still hugged the snot out of her every time she came home.

Cyborg let her help on the car and sometimes let her win at video games.

Robin showed her new ways to defend herself. He was training her.

Raven… Dealt with her.

Beast Boy loved her.

Loved. Loved? Or love? Past or present tense?

The photos said past. Her heart said present. Every time she saw his bright smile and the twinkle in his eyes, her heart fluttered like a little kid's on Christmas day. God, that sounded lame. But that didn't make it any less true.

But there was still this constant fear, this one thing, that she had never and would never tell Beast Boy; it would break his heart in two. She was absolutely terrified that he would one day decide that he didn't love her anymore, and she would have to leave the tower in shame. Surely he'd grow sick of her eventually. Everybody left eventually. Right?

Not right. He loved her. No. He loves her. Present tense. He has loved her, does love her, and will always love her. And that's just how things are supposed to go. Such is the way of fate. She tears you down, makes you depressed, punches you in the face, and then says 'get up'. She teaches you a lesson and then shows you how much better the world can be now that you have that new perspective.

She loves him. She wants to take him away from wherever he is and go running around somewhere, anywhere, where it can just be him, her, and what they are when they're together. It's something bigger than happiness, she thinks. Something perfect.

"Ter? You in here?" Beast Boy asked, poking his head into their bedroom.

"I'm here," she smiled, looking up from her photos.

"Watch'a got there?" he asked, hopping on the bed next to her.

"Pictures of your adorable face."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, darling."

"Hey Gar."

"Hey Ter."

"Love you."

"I know," he smiled, falling back on the bed.  
She hit his chest, and lay down next to him.

He laughed. "I love you more Terra. Always."

TTTTTT

**So… please don't hate me, but I kinda feel like this makes a decent ending to the entire thing. What do you guys think? Should I just end the story? Or keep going?**


End file.
